1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handling pipes. More particularly, the present invention relates to using heavy equipment, such as a modified excavator, to handle pipe. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for maneuvering pipe in any direction.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Pipe is installed underground so as to transport fluids, such as water or sewage. To install the pipe, an excavator must remove earth from a desired location so as to form a ditch for the pipe. The pipe is placed in the ditch, connected to a pipeline, and covered with earth so that the pipe resides underground. There is no simple way for installing long lengths of pipe. Thus, pipe sections are typically maneuvered from above ground to below ground so that the ends of pipe sections can be connected underground so as to form an underground pipeline.
A problem associated with the installation of underground pipe is that the pipe must be maneuvered so that its longitudinal axis corresponds with the longitudinal axis of the pipeline. Pipe-laying equipment must be repositioned so as to align the longitudinal axes of the pipe section and the pipeline every time a pipe section is delivered to the underground pipeline. Thus, there is a need for a pipe layer that can maneuver a pipe section in any direction without having to maneuver the entire system of pipe-laying equipment.
Another problem associated with delivering pipe for installation underground is that the pipe can swing back-and-forth as a result of the motion of the pipe-laying equipment that delivers the pipe section from above ground to below ground. Thus, there is a need for a pipe layer that can hold pipe in a horizontal position while steadily lowering the pipe from above ground to below ground for installation onto a pipeline.
An excavator is a form of heavy equipment for digging large amounts of land. The basic parts of an excavator include a cab or house on a rotating platform, an undercarriage, a boom, and an attachment. The attachment is a tool used in the digging action, such as a bucket, scoop, grapple, a pulverizer, claw or a hammer. The boom can consist of two arms, being pivotally attached to each other, with one arm pivotally attached to the cab. The undercarriage has tracks or wheels for allowing the excavator to move. The movement and functions of the excavator parts are accomplished through the use of hydraulic fluid, such as actuating the grapple or lowering the boom. The excavator is not typically used for laying pipe because the assortment of tools cannot perform the function of gripping pipes without damage.
Various patents have issued relating to pipe layers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,502, issued on Aug. 3, 1993 to Recker, discloses a pipe handling apparatus that has a first support beam having a first and a second end portion, an engaging arm having a first and a second end portion that are sufficient for positioning within a length of pipe, a second support beam connected to the respective first end portion of the first support beam and the first end portion of the engaging arm so as to secure the first support beam and the engaging arm together in spaced parallel relation from one another, a mechanism for supporting the length of pipe on the engaging arm where the mechanism is positioned relative to the engaging arm at spaced locations on the first and second end portions thereof, and a mechanism for providing a spray of fluid when the mechanism is secured to the second end portion of the engaging arm. An operator directs the apparatus from above ground to below ground. The apparatus can be used in combination with an excavator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,923, issued non Jul. 6, 1999 to Killion, discloses a pipe-laying attachment for a hydraulically-powered device. The attachment has an elongate horizontal frame, two elongate jaws where each jaw has an inside curvature that matches a curvature of an outer surface of a pipe section, and an elastomeric liner on an inside surface of each jaw. Each jaw has a length and a height. The length of each jaw is substantially greater than the height. Each jaw is removably mounted to the frame along a proximal long edge of the jaw by a piano hinge that extends substantially from an entire length of the jaw. The jaws are movable between an open position in which the distal long edges of the jaws are spaced apart sufficiently so as to receive a pipe segment, and a closed position in which the distal long edges are pivoted toward each other sufficiently so as to grip the pipe along substantially the entire length of the jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,101, issued on Aug. 18, 1998 to Bill, discloses a grasping apparatus for handling an elongated workpiece, such as a pipe section. The grasping apparatus is designed to be suspended from a lifting device. The grasping apparatus has a first frame, and a second frame displaceably secured to the first frame, a rotator adapted to angularly rotate the first frame about a normally vertical axis of rotation with respect to the first frame, grapplers connected to the second frame in opposing juxtaposition and are moveable between an open position and a closed position, a pitch actuator adapted to displace the second frame with respect to the first frame in an up or down pitching movement, and a linear displacement actuator adapted to displace the second frame with respect to the first frame. The pitch actuator moves the elongated workpiece in an up or down pitching movement. The linear displacement actuator displaces an elongated workpiece in a linear direction substantially along its centerline of a linear working axis. The linear working axis is substantially along the center line of the elongated workpiece when the workpiece is securely grasped by the grapplers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,119, issued on Aug. 28, 1002 to Ryan et al., discloses a working implement for lifting and positioning successive sections of elongate workpieces, and for engaging respective ends of the sections of elongate workpieces. The implement has a mounting assembly that has an implement mounting interface adapted and configured to attach the implement to an end of a working arm of a working vehicle that has a cooperating machine mounting interface securely mounted to the working implement, a grip assembly for gripping elongate workpieces that are positioned and lifted by the working implement, an orienting apparatus that orients the grip assembly with respect to respective the Y and Z axes of the elongate workpiece, and a linear displacement apparatus that displaces the grip assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,435, issued on Dec. 7, 1982 to Henry, discloses an apparatus for laying pipe in a trench and joining successive sections of pipe. The apparatus has an elongated carriage that is of a length sufficient to straddle the trench, and crane mounted to the carriage. The carriage has a propelling mechanism that engages the surface of the trench and moves the carriage therealong. The propelling mechanism is steerably driven. The crane has an articulating arm that is of adjustable length. The arm has an outer end portion that is controllably movable both laterally with respect to the trench and between respective positions above and within the trench. The crane is tiltably mounted to the carriage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle to install pipe underground.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle that controls position of pipe while maneuvering the pipe from above ground to below ground.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle to stabilize pipe while maneuvering the pipe from above ground to below ground.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle to position a pipe section in any direction necessary to make a tie-end line up and/or to lower the pipe in a ditch.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle to position a pipe section in a direction necessary to load pipe onto trucks.
It is still another object of the present invention to stabilize any size, diameter, and material of pipe.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.